Irongiantstuck
by Gilbro
Summary: Autumn brings change to the small town of Rockwell, Maine, a small town where humans and trolls live without segregation laws. For Tavros Nitram Harley, it will bring far more than that.


It's a dark, cold, and rainy September night, and Eridan Ampora was supposed to have arrived in Rockwell, Maine over half an hour ago. He grits his teeth, and his rings tap against the fine leather of his expensive, luxurious car as he speaks in an impatient tone to his purple cell phone.

"If I kneww wwhat fuckin' street I'm on, I wwouldn't be havvin' this problem, wwould I?" he growls into the speaker, squinting through thick black rims at the darkness lurking outside his car.

"No, I can't see any fuckin' street signs! Jesus Christ, I'vve only said about a million fuckin' times that I can't see shit outside my car! I can barely see the fuckin' road in front of me, Fef!" he snaps, glowering at the rain plastered street he's driving down.

"Yeah, I knoww you got fuckin' wwork in the mornin'! No, look—No! I'm not givvin' you fuckin' lip, okay? Yeah. Okay. No! Look! You're not fuckin' listening to me! Can you just liste—Wwoww. Wwhatevver. Just givve the phone to Sol, or somethin'," the purple blooded sea dweller scoffs. Rain patters against the roof of his car, and he can hear the sound of the agitated ocean waves in the distance. His grip tightens around the wheel, this patience slowly wearing down.

"Yeah, you're being so fuckin' helpful. Look, wwhy don't I just pull ovver for the night, an' try to find my wway in the mor-FUCK!" Eridan shouts into the phone, dropping the device onto the floor as his car makes a sudden impact with something in the road. His glasses are flung off of his face as the vehicle rolls over the somewhat large object. The purple blooded troll hastily slams down on the breaks, but his wheels slip on the wet paving. The car skids off the road, his head slamming against the driver window as the vehicle collides with a tree.

The sea dweller groans; his head swimming a little bit from its collision with the thick glass window. He blinks at the darkness outside his car, as his brain takes a moment to catch up with recent events. It's practically pitch-black outside his car, and he panics with the realization that the lights had gone out. He flicks the switch for the inside lights, tries to turn on the radio, and attempts to restart the car, but to no avail. Nothing is working or turning back on. His breathing is heavy, and he has no idea what he just hit.

"_Eridan?"_ he hears a faint voice say. He remembers his cell phone, and leans down to feel the floor for his lost items. His hand brushes over his phone, and then his glasses, and he picked them both up. Sliding the glasses back on, he squints outside of his window.

"Yeah. I'm here. Nothing, it's just… Fuck, I hit somethin', Fef. I can't see shit either. My lights wwent out, and my car wwon't restart. At least my fuckin' phone connection has held through the storm. That'd be the last fuckin' thin' I need right noww," he sighs, and glowers at the darkness outside. He's pretty sure he can see a scratch on his lenses from when his glasses fell, and sneers to himself in distaste._ Fucking stupid rain. Fucking stupid darkness. Fucking stupid scratched glasses. _

"_Well, check what it was, DUMMY!" _his friend laughs on the other line. It's one of her fake laughs, and even though he knows she's just trying to comfort him, he can't help but feel a little annoyed by it.

"I wwill, okay, it's just… fuckin' dark an' scary out there. Don't laugh." Eridan rolls his eyes as he listens to her stifle her giggles, and reaches for the handle of his car door. He jiggles the handle, cursing under his breath when the door doesn't open, and tries again with more force.

"Fuck, the FUCKIN' DOOR'S JAMMED. FUCK," he snaps into the cell phone; jiggling the handle with more strength and kicking his door. "Hold on a second, Fef, I'm gonna try to force it open." He places his cell onto his dashboard, not bothering to wait for Feferi's reply. He pulls at the handle with both hands, and kicks at the door stubbornly. The door refuses to pop out of place.

"Fuckin' piece of dumb shi-FUCK!" he shouts, a sudden crack of lightning causing him to jump back in his seat. The lightning momentarily lights up the car and his surroundings with bright light. The powerful light casting a long, dark shadow on the driver side of Eridan's car.

The sea dweller feels his heart miss a beat his thoughts racing as he stares at the fading shadow.

"Please, please let that havve been a tree. Oh fuck, please say someone isn't outside my car," he whispers to himself; Eridan slowly reaching for where his cell phone lays on his dash board. He shakily raises it to the side of his head, silently trying to calm himself down, and not imagine scenes of murderers lurking outside his passenger door.

"Fef?" he whispers into the mobile device. There a moment of silence, and he feels his heart thumping loudly in his chest. He tries to swallow terrifying thoughts of having lost connection, no one hearing from him again before he's brutally murdered on the side of the road.

"_Eridan? What's going on?"_ He breathes a sigh of relief.

"Oh God, I thought I lost you," he whimpers. "I think there's someone outside my car, Fef. I'm probably just bein' irrational, but I saw a shadow, an' now I'm afraid to turn around an' check."

"_Eridan…"_

"Yeah. I knoww. I'm being dumb an' immature, but I'm still a little bit scared," he laughs awkwardly, and rearranges himself back into the driver seat. "I'm sure there's no one outside the car, but I'm startin' to get a bit scared, Fef. It's dark, and cold, an' I havven't seen another car for maybe an hour," he tells her, and squints at the darkness outside the passenger window. He focuses on the dark, trying to make out any signs of a murder rapists or psychopath lurking on the other side of the door.

"Nevvermind, it wwas probably just my fuckin' imagina-"

_Sqqqquuuueeeeeaaaaaaak. _

Eridan's breath catches in his throat. He hears Feferi saying something on the other line, but can't make out what she's saying over the tremendous sound of his heart beat in his ears. He holds the phone away from his ear, his breathe seeming infuriatingly loud, as he listens quietly for the noise.

_Sqqqquuuueeeeeaaaaaaak._

He jumps, his heart thumping wildly in his chest, and turns the dim light from his cell to the passenger window.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! Oh my fuckin' Cod, Fef! Oh fuck!" he whispers harshly to the cell phone, pressing his back against the driver side door. With the dim light of his phone, he can barely make out spindly fingers and long fingernails leaving trails of a dark, thick liquid on the passenger window.

_"Eridan?"_ Feferi's concerned voice asks, as his phone slips from his trembling fingers and clatters to the floor. He feels his whole body shaking as he stares at the fingers scraping across his window.

_:o)_

He has never felt more terrified in his life.

"Eridan? Eridan!" a concerned friend asks, perched on her window seat in her lavish home, which resides in Rockwell, Maine.

"Can I athk what the fuck ith going on over there?" Sollux asks, peering over at her from his laptop. Her posture has become tense, and her voice has grown a tone of desperation.

"I think something's wro-" Feferi begins to tell him, but finds herself cut off by a loud creaking noise and an even louder "fuck!" from the other line. "Eridan!"

Eridan clings to the steering wheel for dear life as his car flips over.

He had not realized what a small amount of trees were actually lining the road until his car was somersaulting down a muddy slope. He suddenly found himself grateful he blew so much perfectly good money on a ridiculously expensive car, considering it wasn't crumpling up like a paper crane and making mincemeat out of him. He was slightly less grateful for the sickening crack his arm made when he slammed against the roof of his car, or the way his knee cap popped out of place when it hit the corner of a seat, or the way he could feel blood welling up in more locations than he was comfortable with. The car turned over one last time with a loud creak, and he lay draped across the seats. His heart thumps at a ridiculously fast pace, and pain becomes best friends with apparently every part of his body.

"Fuck," he groans, and tries to sit up. He barely gets half way up when the car starts slipping on the wet grass and mud. "Fuck!" he shouts, grabbing the steering wheel with his good arm and pulling himself up. His car is slipping rather precariously towards the ocean cliff just outside of Rockwell, which he is definitely, _definitely_ not grateful about.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! NO!" he shrieks, kicking at his door as the car accelerates at an alarming rate. He feels tears well up in the corner of his eyes as he ignores the pain in his arm and his knee and throws his weight against the door. Tears are spilling out of his eyes, because the door doesn't give out, and he knows he's going to die. He throws his body at the door one last time in a last ditch effort.

The door pops open.

Eridan's heart stopped momentarily as he's flung out of the car, and onto the wet, muddy ground. He hits it at an awkward angle, and he doesn't roll, and he screams a little bit from the shit it does to his arm and knee, and all of these rocks are digging into his skin, but he never thought he'd be so happy to see his very expensive car topple off the edge of a cliff. He's covered in mud and his whole body hurts, but he's crying tears of joy, because the Rockwell light house has never looked so beautiful in his entire life.


End file.
